


Bottoms Up

by Joycee



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild S&M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal feels bad and asks Peter to punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms Up

Peter addressed his team in the conference room. "OK, everybody, that was good work. We took some really bad guys out of action this week. I'm proud of all you. This was a real team effort, but I want to give special credit to Neal. Without his dangerous undercover work, we would not have had the evidence to make the arrests."

There was some polite applause and Jones said, "Yeah, good work, Caffrey." A few other people came over and shook his hand. Neal smiled and thanked them, looking a little embarrassed.

When the group broke up and everyone else left the room, Neal turned to Peter and said, "Thank you, Peter. You surprised me."

Peter gave him a proud smile and said, "Well, I'm always the first one to criticize and blame you so I thought this time I should praise you."

Neal looked subdued and asked, "Do you have time to go somewhere and have a beer with me before you go home?"

Peter looked at him and perceived that there was something Neal wanted to talk to him about so he said lightly, "Sure, let me just call El and tell her."

Neal nodded and gave him some privacy. He walked over and looked out at the city, just starting to get dark. He felt kind of sad, but he couldn't exactly explain the reason. He thought talking to Peter might help.

Peter came toward him and said, "Come on, Buddy, let's go. Turns out El has an event tonight so she's going to be out late. We're free to have a guy's night."

Neal gave him a little smile and a wink and said, "I like the sound of that."

Neal picked a quiet little cafe with Mediterranean food. They ordered a couple of Efes Turkish beers. Peter said appreciatively, "This was a nice choice, Neal. Good beer."

Neal told him, "I picked it so we could talk in a quiet place."

Peter asked, "What's on your mind?"

Neal thought for a minute and then said, "I just don't feel comfortable being praised for my work. I don't think I deserve it."

"Why would you say that?" asked Peter.

"Well, I guess because there are so many things I've done wrong that I've never been punished for. I've gotten away with so much," Neal tried to explain.

Peter asked "Are you sure you want to have this conversation with me, Neal?"

Neal answered sincerely, "I especially want to have it with you, Peter. I don't want to confess a lot of specific sins. I'm sure you can believe that there are many things you don't know about. I just want to talk to you about what kind of person I am."

Peter looked at him thoughtfully. "I think maybe only you can really decide that, Neal."

"I guess, but I don't think I really have a reliable sense of right and wrong. You always seem so sure of things, but I'm not," said Neal honestly.

"Oh come on, Neal, it's not that hard," Peter asserted. "Anyway, everyone does things that are wrong sometimes. Good people do bad things sometimes."

"Do you?" Neal asked curiously.

Peter looked uncomfortable, but he confessed, "Well, of course. Everyone does."

Neal told him, "I'm not talking about mistakes, Peter, stuff you do accidentally, that you don't mean to do. I'm talking about choosing to do something you know is wrong."

Peter signaled the waiter for more beers. Then he nodded, "I try not to, but I think I probably have."

"Like what?" Neal asked. "I'm sure you've never stolen anything."

Peter looked embarrassed and reminded him, "Remember when I took the security tapes from the clinic? That was technically wrong."

Neal looked at him and wondered, "Technically wrong? What does that mean?"

Peter squirmed a little and explained, "Well, it was legally wrong, but I justified it in my mind because I knew you broke into the clinic to find evidence against some very bad people. I also knew that you would go back to prison if you were caught. It seemed more right than wrong to keep that from happening."

"In other words, you did something wrong because of me. Otherwise, it would never have happened," said Neal sadly. "See, that's what I mean. I did something wrong and then you did something wrong because of me."

Peter reassured him, "You didn't make my decision. I'm responsible for my own actions."

"Would you have done it for anybody else?" Neal wondered.

"I don't usually have to do anything wrong for anyone else," Peter laughed.

"That's what I mean," Neal told him. "It's me. I'm bad and I'm a bad influence on you."

Peter looked at him warmly and demurred, "Oh, I don't think that, Neal."

Neal looked down and said quietly, "Yeah, I think that's because you love me, though."

Peter desperately wanted to reach over and touch Neal, but they weren't in a place where he could do that. He gave him an affectionate smile and said, "Neal, I do love you. But that's a good thing. It's not wrong."

Neal looked up at him from under his long dark lashes and asked, "Are you sure about that?"

Peter looked confused. He wished he had another beer and looked around for the waiter. Neal recognized what Peter wanted and smoothly signaled the waiter.

Neal smiled, "We shouldn't be having this conversation on an empty stomach. Let's order some mezze, then we'll talk."

When the waiter came, he took their order and suggested, "Ah, Efes is fine for a quick beer, but now you should switch to our national drink, Raki, to go with our fine Turkish food."

Peter looked curious and Neal told him, "That might be a little strong for us. Maybe we should stick to the beer."

The waiter shrugged and brought their beers. When he came back to add kebabs to their table of food, he tried again. "You gentlemen should really have the 'milk of lions' - I'll bring you the first round without charge so you can try it."

Peter looked at Neal and shrugged, "What the hell, can't hurt to try it."

Neal gave him an enigmatic smile and agreed, "It's fine with me."

The waiter was all smiles. He returned with a couple of straight narrow glasses and a bottle of raki and a pitcher of ice water. He poured a drink for each of them, first filling half the glass with raki and then adding the water to fill it. The clear liquor turned a milky white.

Neal raised his glass and said, "Serefe! To honor." Then he showed Peter how the Turks clink the bottoms of their glasses instead of the top. Peter smiled and clicked glasses with him. The waiter was pleased and left the bottle on the table.

Neal commented, "This was the favorite drink of Kemal Ataturk, the leader of the young Turks in the revolution."

Peter sipped his and said, "Well, it's interesting. Tastes like it's kind of strong."

Neal grinned, "Very - milk of lions, remember?"

Peter noted, "That was an interesting toast you made 'To honor'. Does that relate to the conversation we were having?"

Neal smiled and said, "It's the traditional Turkish toast, but you might say it was apropos. I wonder what the definition of an honorable person is. I think of you as being one, Peter."

Peter grinned with pleasure. "I take that as real compliment," he said.

"But you would never describe me that way, would you?" Neal pointed out.

"It's not the first thing that comes to mind, I guess," Peter admitted. "But in your own way, you are. Neal, I'd trust my life to you. I do trust my life to you regularly."

"Hmm, yeah, but I don't think that's the same thing," Neal mused. "Do you?"

Peter sighed and wondered, "Neal, why are you so worried about this now? Have you done something I should know about? Is that what this is about?"

Neal said quickly, "Peter, no. It's nothing like that."

Peter concentrated on finishing his meal. Finally, he said, "Well, it sounds like you're having an existential crisis."

Neal confirmed, "Yes, I think you could say that. I'm trying to figure out who I really am."

Peter gave him a wicked smile and asserted, "I think this calls for more milk of lions then. This stuff is not bad."

Neal poured some raki into their glasses and filled them with ice water. They watched the liquid in their glasses turn milky white again. The waiter came by to clear their plates and gave his hearty approval. "Gentlemen, I see you are enjoying our Turkish national drink! Shall I bring you some sweet Turkish desserts?"

Neal nodded and said, "Baklava."

The waiter said, "Wait. Baklava yes, but I have some other treats as well. I'll bring them to you."

Peter stretched and commented, "Wow, he's giving us the royal treatment! Do you think he saw my badge or something?"

Neal smiled and said, "Aww, I don't think so. I've been here before and they always want their customers to enjoy an authentic Turkish meal. Hospitality is part of their culture."

"Of course," Peter said. "Then we won't disappoint him. Let's enjoy dessert. I want you to tell me more about what's bothering you."

Neal looked away and then said, "It's really not something I can explain to someone like you, I think. I thought maybe I could."

Peter noted with concern that Neal's eyes were shining with unshed tears. "Hey," he said, "Tell me more. I want to understand."

Neal sipped his raki and said, "Ah, the 'cilingir sofrasi', the Turks call it the locksmith's table because raki has a mysterious power that causes people to open up their souls."

Peter took a sip and said, "In a good way, I hope."

"Well, yes, that's the idea, that it brings people together in an intimate way and helps to give new perspective to life," Neal explained.

"Sounds like just what's needed then," affirmed Peter. "How did you learn all this?"

Neal said enigmatically, "Turkey is a very romantic country. I was so young when I was there."

Peter laughed, "You're still very young, Neal."

Neal looked at him regretfully and said, "Sometimes I'm afraid I'm getting too old not to know who I am and what I want to be."

Peter asked him, "What is your dilemma, Neal?"

Neal gave him a crooked smile and explained, "I think I'm really a criminal at heart. I'm good at cons. I don't feel bad when I steal something or fool somebody. I enjoy it. It's fun and exciting."

Peter looked concerned, but he wanted to be understanding. He asked, "But can't you find that same excitement and fun on the right side of the law, like we've been doing together?"

Neal gave him an ironic look and said, "But Peter, for me, there isn't that much difference. I have my own code of honor. I don't steal from people who can't afford it. I only con people who I think deserve it. Mostly."

Peter asked sharply, "Do you think I deserve to be conned?"

"Not exactly, no, Peter," Neal tried to explain, "but if I con you it's because I have to do it to protect you so you won't get hurt by something I did."

Peter said bitterly, "What I don't know won't hurt me?"

Neal wanted him to understand. "Kind of. It's sort of no harm, no foul, you know?"

Peter said, "I think I'm going to need another glass of raki. It seems to me like you're just twisting things around so you won't feel guilty."

Neal picked up the bottle and then the pitcher and poured them another glass. Then he said thoughtfully, "Don't you do that too, Peter? Don't you keep things from Hughes and other agents so they won't stop you from doing something or so they won't get blamed for something you do."

Peter started to object, but he stopped and turned the glass in his hand, studying the milky liquid. "Well, I guess I see what you are saying, but Neal, what about the consequences of breaking the law? You don't want to go back to prison."

Neal used his lashes to good effect to shield his eyes and confessed, "Well, that's kind of what I was talking about earlier. Sometimes I feel guilty that I don't get caught and punished for a whole lot of stuff. That's why your compliment this afternoon made me feel like a fraud."

The waiter brought another sweet Turkish dessert and commented, "Ah, the lions are enjoying their raki."

Neal held up his glass and clicked the bottom of Peter's saying, "eline saglik" to the waiter, who replied, "afiyet olsun" with great delight.

When the waiter left, Peter said, "Translation please." Neal replied, "I told him 'health to your hands' and he replied 'to your health'"

Peter's eyes lit up with admiration and he said, "Neal, you are so amazing." 

Neal tried not to show how much Peter's praise pleased him. He winked and said, "Even if I'm a criminal, I'm a well traveled one."

Peter added, "And a brilliant one. You have many talents, Neal. And you could charm the skin off a snake."

Neal giggled at that. "I'm taking that as a compliment, though I've heard it put more elegantly."

Peter looked dreamy-eyed and said with conviction. "Neal, you are a good person. You should never doubt it. I never doubt it. Even when I worry that you are doing something that will get you in trouble, even when I get angry with you, even when I disagree with you, I always know you have good intentions."

Neal smiled at him happily and said, "I'm going to remember you said that."

Peter said ruefully, "And you'll probably make me regret it."

Neal looked at him a little shyly and said, "Peter, maybe you should punish me. You know, sometimes I need to be punished,"

Peter looked uncertain for a moment and then he blushed when he realized what Neal meant. He said slowly, "Yes, I could do that."

Neal gave him a brilliant smile and said, "Then why don't we pay our bill and go home?"

They said goodnight to their friendly waiter and he brought their bill. Peter was surprised how low the amount was and he left a nice tip.

As they walked to Neal's apartment, they felt very close. The air between them practically hummed with excitement. The raki gave them a comfortably relaxed feeling without making them really drunk.

Neal was trembling with anticipation, so he said, "Peter, I've been very bad." 

Peter replied sternly, "Wait till I get you home, Neal. I'm going to make you sorry."

Neal shivered and asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

Peter started getting hard as he answered, "That depends on how bad you've been. I know you need a good spanking."

When they got to the house, Peter stopped Neal before they went upstairs. He gave Neal a romantic kiss and then turned him so they were facing each other. He looked in Neal's wide blue eyes and checked, "Are you sure about this, Neal?"

Neal nodded earnestly. Peter continued, "You trust me to punish you?"

Neal nodded his head again and looked directly into Peter's eyes. Peter said, "Neal, if you tell me to stop, I will." Neal just smiled at him. Peter swallowed hard and then said, "OK, I'm in charge now. Take off your suit jacket and give it to me. Then let's go upstairs."

As soon as they got in the door, Peter slapped Neal's face with his open hand. He said, "I'm tired of you being such a bad boy. I won't put up with it." He grabbed Neal's ear and twisted it and demanded, "Do you hear me?"

Neal tried to nod and said, "Yyyes." Peter yanked on his twisted ear and barked, "Yes what?" Neal answered quickly, "Yes, sir." Peter let go of his ear and pressed a hard kiss on his mouth.

Peter walked over and clenched Neal's arm, forcing him to kneel down. He roughly removed Neal's shirt and tie. Then he slapped his other cheek. "You are a bad boy, Neal, aren't you?"

Neal nodded and swallowed hard. Peter twisted Neal's nipples and demanded hoarsely, "Let me hear you say it. Are you a bad boy?"

Neal responded, "Yes...sir. I'm a very bad boy."

Peter took hold of one of Neal's arms to force him to stand up and told him, "Take your pants off now."

Neal kicked his shoes off and managed to shed his trousers using one hand. Peter let go of his arm and said, "Turn around and look at me." Neal complied.

Peter asked derisively, "Do you know how ridiculous you look standing there with nothing but socks on?" Neal nodded without expression and said, "Yes sir."

Peter commanded, "Face the door and put your hands against it....Now spread your legs." He pulled Neal's legs back and apart until he was leaning against the door at an uncomfortable angle braced with his hands. Neal looked back at him and Peter grabbed his hair and used it to turn Neal's face toward the wall. "Don't look at me unless I tell you to," he told him.

Peter walked into the bedroom and grabbed a blanket from the bed to spread on the floor. He removed his own shirt and tie and then took off his belt. He asked Neal, "Do you know what bad boys deserve?" Neal shook his head silently.

Peter said, "This is what my father did to me when I was bad." He held the buckle in his hand and swung the leather belt to lash Neal's buttocks. Neal braced his head against the door between his hands, but he didn't make a sound. Peter swung the belt the other way and hit Neal's butt cheek on the other side.

Peter paused for a minute and then grasped Neal's hair and turned his head so Peter could see his face. Neal stared at him with slightly moist eyes, but Peter could see a hint of defiance. Peter forced another kiss on him.

Peter roughly let go of Neal's hair and softly rubbed his head a little. Then he delivered a couple more lashes to his ass. "Have you learned your lesson yet?" he asked threateningly.

Neal shook his head no and Peter used the belt to whip the backs of his thighs. He was careful not to break the skin, but he left red streaks. "Enough?" he asked roughly.

Neal shook his head firmly. Peter pulled him back from the door and told him, "Bend over and grab your ankles." As soon as he obeyed, Peter quickly stepped out of his own pants, removing his socks and shoes first. He ran his fingernails down Neal's back and all the way down his crack to his balls.

When he had let the tension build, he put one hand on Neal's back and used the other hand to spank him hard. Then he switched hands and reversed the procedure. Neal flinched and made a little sound.

Peter asked him, "Are you still a bad boy?" Neal nodded and said softly, "Yes sir."

Peter told him gruffly, "Get on your knees on the blanket and face me." Neal looked up at him in total submission, his eyes unfocused, his pupils huge.

Peter gave him a long wet kiss, then said, "Now open your mouth." He jammed his hard cock in, making Neal gasp and blink his eyes. Peter fucked his mouth roughly, causing Neal to work hard to keep from gagging. Peter could see that Neal's cock was bulging and straining. 

Withdrawing from Neal's mouth before he was ready to come, Peter reached down and pinched Neal's nipples, twisting them until Neal winced. He tangled his fingers in Neal's hair and roughly pulled his head back. Neal gazed up at him adoringly and Peter kissed him again.

Peter commanded him to get on all fours and said, "Okay, bad boy, you asked for it" and gave each red ass cheek another slap. That finally drew a whimper from Neal. 

Peter got on his knees behind Neal and reached under him to take hold of Neal's cock at the base so he could keep him from coming. Then he moistened Neal's asshole with precum and saliva and began massaging and fingerfucking him, continuing to add more fingers, and teasing his prostate.

Neal was hyperventilating and sweating. Peter told him, "Put your forehead on the floor and keep your eyes closed." Then Peter got up to quickly go get some lube, which he applied to his cock. When Peter got back, he gently rubbed some cool lube on Neal's inflamed ass. Then he kissed the back of his neck and he told him, "I think you need to be fucked hard now, bad boy." Neal shuddered and nodded his head emphatically.

Peter plunged his cock into Neal and lay on top of him, flattening Neal and pinning him down on the blanket with his arms stretched over his head. He kissed and bit Neal's back and neck. Peter pulled back and pushed in again slowly and then gradually increased his pace. He reached under Neal with one hand to feel his stiff cock trapped against the blanket.

Peter rolled Neal onto his side and continued fucking him, pressing Neal's dripping cock against his belly so Neal couldn't move it. Neal gasped, "Let me..." But Peter told him, "Not yet." When Peter started to come, he withdrew and ejaculated onto Neal's ass. He gently smoothed his warm creamy semen onto the sore buttocks

Then he sat up and pulled Neal into his lap. Peter caressed his arms and kissed his neck and shoulders. He grasped Neal's cock firmly and felt it swell even more in his hand.

Peter said quietly, "Look at me, Neal." Neal looked at him with glazed pleading eyes. Peter kissed his face and asked him, "Are you ready to be a good boy now and come?" Neal closed his eyes with relief and nodded.

Peter laid Neal carefully on his back. Then Peter knelt over him and took Neal's hot red cock into his mouth. He tongued him and sucked him while holding his hands. Neal moaned and thrust in and out until he exploded in short bursts into Peter's mouth, crying out with pleasure.

Peter gathered Neal into his lap again and cuddled him, crooning, "That's a good boy, you're such a good boy." He rubbed his face against Neal's hair and kissed his forehead. Peter continued to hold Neal and soothe him until his breathing finally evened out. 

Neal looked up at Peter gratefully and gave him a beautiful smile. He relaxed into Peter's arms and told him sincerely, "Thank you. I feel so good now."

Peter looked at him lovingly and petted him. He asked gently, "Are you in pain?"

Neal smiled up at him with sleepy blue eyes and shook his head, saying, "Not really." Then he curled up on the blanket on the floor, rested his head on Peter's thigh, and fell asleep with a contented little smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Turkish national drink:  
> http://www.raki.com/raki.asp
> 
>    
> Peter and Neal are characters created by Jeff Easton for the White Collar series on USA TV.


End file.
